pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jboy157
Please add comments onto people's talk pages rather than their userpages. Also, sign your comments with four tidles (~~~~). Mike Tycn(punch ) 20:16, 23 January 2008 (EST) sorry abotu that...i'm new to pvxwiki so thanks for letting me knowJboy157 20:31, 23 January 2008 (EST) No problem, got any questions just leave a message on my talk. Mike Tycn(punch ) 20:33, 23 January 2008 (EST) ok...ty--Jboy157 ah sure! @v 19:37, 30 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Great_Dwarf%27s_Vampiric_Order&action=rate Please reconsider your vote, take a look at the talk page for explanation. Frans 08:44, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Not only that, but in his vote he puts "order of undeath will make the necro kill himself", but with a Vampiric Horror, you aren't losing any health. Lol at you. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:27, 19 March 2008 (EDT) @Jboy: You didn't explain anything, you just talk crap (Death blossom isn't AoE, OoU necro kills himself, splinter barrage can have GDW and splinter barrage at the same time...) then tell me THAT'S why my build deserves 0-0-0... I'll ask an admin to remove your vote. Frans 10:13, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Build Tags in User Space Are wrong and I'd like you to be right, so be right please? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:14, 3 April 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Team_-_2_Man_VwK I'm not trying to piss you off by coming to yur talk page everytime, I guess that's coincidence, but could you send me a link to the build you were talking about? Frans 11:21, 9 April 2008 (EDT) your vote on Build:A/Me Chaos Fields farmer needs to be changed. Shadow Form IS maintainable with zealous daggers SO LONG AS YOU ARE HITTING SOMETHING. as long as you keep landing hits, shadow form is maintainable for as long as you want. and if you aren't hitting things, then switch off your zealous weapon for the extra energy and you can still do it. sorry forgot to sign.--Reason.decrystallized 22:15, 1 May 2008 (EDT) IWAY Where did you see this? Could this be from the guild BANK? lol Muryman 23:32, 7 May 2008 (EDT) im in the guild bankJboy157 Then why would you possibly post this build, what is your IGN? (in game name)65.83.201.164 19:03, 8 May 2008 (EDT) im listed as F F F Own under the guild list.Jboy157 Well there is a major problem there, why would you do that? Muryman 22:51, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Stunning Fury :D http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Stunning_Fury U added a vote there a long time ago i fixed the build a bit, so if u want to reconsider your vote :) Massive 05:52, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Dont vote on builds in trial Mo/P SB Support. Zzz its in trial dont vote on builds in trial. Ohai Please sign your comments with 4 ~'s rather than three. Oh, and I would take into account Big's warning about being disruptive. It seems like you're headed down a flame-ish road, and I'd really rather not ban people today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:15, 12 December 2009 :"I'd really rather not ban people today." <- LIAR. <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::^ it's true tbh. I'm in a good mood, so... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:23, 12 December 2009 Really? Is it that hard to stop being retarded? I'm fairly certain I've seen people with Downs who can manage to at least pretend to be more normal than you are, and they have mother fucking Downs. So, please, stop it. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:19, 12 December 2009 (UTC) :please watch your language and do you even know what downs is lol?jboy157 ::Danny please keep it about the build and on the builds talk page, don't make an issue out of it with the user (god knows there's been enough drama today about this). Jboy, can i suggest having a look at some of our editing guides, such as or these various guides. The second link is made by our userbase, so is perhaps a bit more useful. I only suggest this because it look like you're having trouble editing pages (i.e. not indenting your comments =p). ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) swearing you're allowed to swear...there isn't a policy or guideline on this site that says otherwise. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :thats funny, cuz an admin threatened to ban me for swearing.jboy157 22:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::That's probably because he didn't like you and/or you were being an asshat. Here at PvX, being popular is important. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:37, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :::can you link me to this instance Jboy? ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::This is true! --Crow 22:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Athrun_Feya Its under ZFway. Also, if you go the the Urgoz ZFway discussion page you can see the same mod trolling me.jboy157 22:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :He was referencing your NPA and calmly explaining the situation. If you think Big was trolling you there, then you really need to rethink the way you view the world. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:54, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::When the fuck did I ask you for your opinion Danny? Now get off my fucking talk page.jboy157 22:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::When the fuck did I ask you for your opinion Danny? Now get off my fucking talk page.jboy157 22:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: Danny was actually correct, it was the way you were saying it, not what you were specificaly say (see PvX:NPA) Just a note on Auron, our Bureaucrat (or one of. Basicaly the most important person) did talk to Big here). If you think Big is acting inappropriatly, you're best of contacting him (his talk page if you want it). :::Also please don't talk like that to Danny (or any user) when he (or whoever it happens to be) was just trying to help ;) ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) jboy, dont be a dbag. big isnt trolling anyone. like danny said, maybe you should stop being an asshat, it may help. he wouldnt troll if something wasnt irking him first, especially as an admin. -- 22:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) This is the definition of trolling: n Internet slang, a troll is someone who posts controversial, inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, such as an online discussion forum, chat room or blog, with the primary intent of provoking other users into an emotional response1 or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion. I'm pretty sure Big's comments fall under that definition.jboy157 23:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :No. Also, it doesn't matter whether or not you asked for my opinion because I did not provide you with one; rather, I provided you with facts. Now stop being an asshat. Close your internet window for a few hours, masturbate, and once you're a bit more relaxed, come on back. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:04, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::Well your facts aren't facts because they are wrong.jboy157 23:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sure you think that. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:06, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow, you must be really smart to come to that conclusion.jboy157 23:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::You don't actually have to be really smart. I can see that, given your self-admiration, you would believe that you, yourself, are intelligent and since you are unable to come to such a conclusion yourself, you would view me as "really smart", but I assure you that I do not possess an excessively large intellect. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:09, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :::::i dont think you get it. big isnt trolling at all. pretty sure he is simply asking for a screenshot, and phen basically was too. if you cant handle internet drama, you should take a permanent break from pvx -- 23:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) stop failing stop failing and lrn2logik kthxbai ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:07, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :stop failing and learn to spell.jboy157 23:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::you clearly missed the irony. go re-read your post on Auron's page and try again later. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:12, 15 December 2009 (UTC) can we just ban this guy please? -- 23:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :ups, auron came out of his hole again to ban him. ^_^ ::He banned me for reporting that Big was trolling which shows to me how dumb and shortsighted the admins are here.jboy157 23:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Clearly it must be the admins who are dumb and shortsighted, not the user who has successfully annoyed half of the active community. You ought to read up on Dunning-Kruger - there's a link on my userpage, if you'd like. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:15, 15 December 2009 (UTC) This is ridiculous. Couldnt we all live in peace:>?[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 23:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The first two letters of your name should be ample to supply you with a response. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:14, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::"On". Could someone explain the relation here? --'-©- (moo) '-- 10:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi, again I'd just like to come by and give you another warning. We have enough trolls and shitters around here as it is, so I'd like to recommend that your additions to this wiki become more productive quickly. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:40, 16 December 2009 Hello, PvE players I am a maximally neutral personality and everyone can only love me, thus, I see that I should be telling you all to choke on eachother's dicks. I am here listening to relaxing jazz song changed progemetall, and having to look at all this arguing, is bad vibes, man. Jboy, this community is hilarious once you learn to understand it. The Way of the Peaceful PvXr is to not care. This is a great wisdom indeed. It will seem dumb because ya'll need to broaden your horizons, man, but it means that you should never get emotionally involved with anything that happens here. The ideal would be to feel nothing upon being called an idiot or when your build fails, or when anything else. If you, neutrally, read through what you have been told by these people, you will of course, first notice the hostility of their points. This is characteristic for PvX, and you should just ignore it according to your best ability. Secondly, they're trying to teach you how to PvX. Read through whatever they say and take it as absolute fact until someone who flames them says something else. Pz. --'-©- (moo) '-- 10:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :^ ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:11, 18 December 2009 (UTC)